


Подменыш

by fandom Union of Salvation and co 2020 (Union_of_Salvation), ICD_10



Series: По ту сторону [1]
Category: Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: Decembrists | декабристы, Drama, Gen, Mystical Creatures, Не для бартера, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/fandom%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICD_10/pseuds/ICD_10
Summary: Чтобы больной ребенок выжил, нужно позвать в крестные отцы и матери первых встречных. Иногда это приводит к непоправимым последствиям.
Series: По ту сторону [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820311
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Союз Спасения: Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга





	Подменыш

**Author's Note:**

> Вольное обращение со славянскими поверьями. Очень вольное.

_Я бы отдала все свои сотни лет_  
_за один день человеческой жизни._  
_Г.Х. Андерсен_

Отставной солдат был – обычный. Как все они. Заросший, с бессмысленными соловыми глазами, приволакивающий ногу да позвякивающий медяками в оловянной кружке.

– Кондратием кличут, матушка. Только-от в книге я расписаться не смогу. Неграмотен я.

– Это ничего, ничего. Крест поставишь, и будет.

Нищенка была – страшная. Темненький платочек, закрывающий лоб до самой переносицы. Крючковатый, как у ведьмы, нос. Руки длинней, чем положено человеку: из-за горбатой спины, наверное, такими казались. Будто бы почти до колен достают. В цыпках все.

Еще и оканчивались длинными, почти звериными когтями.

На предложение пойти в крестные матери ответила легким кивком, словно одолжение сделала. Словно это она была тут барыня, да нет, не барыня даже: генеральша, а то и целая королева. А когда отворачивала одеяло сначала, а потом простынку, чтобы взглянуть на ребенка, глаза сияли, как у молодой.

Впрочем, о ее возрасте ничего нельзя было сказать. Тридцать, шестьдесят, сто. По такому лицу разве определишь…

На паперти не перекрестилась, а, войдя под свод, плюнула на пол. Дальше, впрочем, делала все как положено. Бережно взяла сверток когтистыми лапами, размеренно пошла вокруг купели. Раздела младенца, дала окунуть, дунуть на темя. А когда уносили в алтарь, печально смотрела вслед, слегка склонив набок черную голову. Монашенка в клобуке, да и только.

В приходской книге отставной солдат поставил резкий, сразу поплывший крест. А она – какой-то небрежный росчерк. Денег за крестины не взяла.

Ветер выл, как на похоронах. Бросал в лицо пригоршни воды, смешанные со снежной крупой, безжалостно обрывал с деревьев последние листья, ронял их - желтые, жухлые - в разбухшую грязь. Старая коляска, запряженная двумя меринами, каурым и карим, еле выволакивалась из луж.

За первым верстовым столбом сын пискнул и перестал дышать.

И надо было бы остановить дворового человека Тимошку, единственного, кто в состоянии оказался поехать на крестины (если барин пьет, то что взять с дворни), попросить воды, попросить обнять, выцарапать сочувствие хоть из него, желтобородого увальня… Но не было сил даже крикнуть «Постой». Третий ребенок, третий. Этот хотя бы крещение пережил.

Плакала молча, прижимая маленький кисейный сверток к груди.

А у перекрестка ждала нищенка. Та самая. В сбитом черном платке. Лошади встали, точно околдованные. Сколько бы не дергал поводья Тимошка, не трогались дальше. Храпели, но не шли.

– Мертвого не воскресишь, – прокаркала нищенка без сочувствия, но и не зло. Скорее, с той же печалью, с какой смотрела на уносимого в алтарь мальчика. – Так о живом позаботься. Коли не примешь его, больше детей тебе не иметь. Сама локти сгрызешь.

И протянула вперед на длинных страшных руках такое же одеяло с такой же кисеей. У ребенка под кружевом были черные все-все понимающие глаза. А в остальном – здоровый, хорошенький, розовый. Тех же трех месяцев от роду.

– Бери, барыня. Удачливым будет. Здоровым. Защитой, опорой. Знаю, что защита тебе нужна.

– Покрестить бы…

– Ты не глупи. Крестили сегодня. Имя рабу божьему нарекли: Кондратий, Федоров сын. Так всем и говори.

– Так всем и буду… – слабо сказала мать. Маленький сморщил личико в своих кружевах, и она с неожиданной страстью крепко поцеловала его в выпуклый лоб. – Так всем и буду, мой свет.

Когда подняла голову, нищенки не было. Точно растаяла та в пелене дождя и первого декабрьского снега.

***

Запереть отца в погребе оказалось делом несложным. Нужно было только спрятать все бутылки и кувшины, закружить прислугу, чтобы занималась чем угодно, кроме как винными нуждами Федора Андреевича. Потом проследить, как пьяной небрежной походкой идет тот сперва в сени, потом на ступени, потом во двор с погребком. И наконец вышибить чурбачок, удерживающий тяжелую крышку.

Очень хотелось, чтобы крышка напоследок наподдала по широкой спине, но отец и так, кажется, свалился на земляной пол от неожиданности.

Свалился и начал выть.

Громко, требовательно, как мать в том же погребе никогда не смела. Сидела тихо, смирно, только плакала беззвучно и вытирала слезы опрятным рукавом с пожелтевшим манжетом.

Мать, мать… Разве может быть мать у такого, как он, у подменыша болотного? Приемные родители для подменыша – способ покуражиться, прочие их дети – корм. Ни один не доживает до совершеннолетия, а подменыш пьет их дыхание по ночам и растет, словно кукушонок в чужом гнезде. Набирается сил, людей изучает. А после, когда наберется всласть, уходит без сожалений потому что нет у болотных тварей души, и жалость им незнакома.

Вот только с ним что-то было не так. Над отцом он, что правда, то правда, куражился, но мама… Но сводная сестрица Анечка…

Колыбельные мамины песни. Ссутуленные над шитьем плечи. Нежные губы на его лбу (так боялась, что заболеет снова, что проверяла, не жар ли, чересчур часто, а у него от природы не могло быть жара). Рукава ее с манжетами. Руки в тех рукавах, которые хотелось целовать. Объятия и лепет сестры…

Все это, может быть, и не тронуло бы его так сильно. Не ранило душу, которой не бывает у тварей с болот. Но все перевернул отец. Склочный, жестокий, громкий. И бездушный, точно та тварь.

Мать он не бил, но пугал ее так, что она немела от ужаса. И сама, без окрика, без разговора, шла в погреб – или бежала в погреб, подбирая юбки, потому что только там она не «мозолила ему глаза» и не «подбивала на грубость».

Он оставался с нянькой, с трехлетней Аней, и, усыпив старушку, чтобы не мешала, рассказывал сестрице на ушко черные сказки и учил опасным играм, единственным, которые знал.

После приходил к плачущей матери, подсаживался под бок, прижимался к коленям. И когда гладила его по волосам, чувствовал странный покой. Странный покой – и пустоту в груди.

Там, где что-то определенно должно было быть.

Да вот не было ничего.

...Когда отец в погребе замерз и затих, а потом захрапел с посвистом, явилась она.

Села на опрокинутый чурбачок, поманила костлявым пальцем. А едва подошел, выпростала из рукавов длинные, куда длиннее, чем у человека руки, обняла за голову без ласки и без любви. Совсем не как мама.

– Знаю, что ты задумал. Не будет этого. Не про тебя такое дело. Да и не посмеешь ты покинуть родные места.

– А с чего ты взяла, что они мне родные? Мне везде дом.

Она только вздохнула:

– Ты не место переменить хочешь. Ты решил, что раз любят они тебя, то и ты когда-нибудь сможешь полюбить. Сможешь получить душу. Будто любви для этого достаточно!

– Я никогда…

– Слушай, кукушонок, – она не приблизилась к нему, нет, не шелохнулась даже. Она надвинулась, точно туча, выросла над ним, и он задрожал в ее чешуйчатых, пахнущих тиной руках. – Слушай и запоминай. Если ты вдруг решишь подбить ее на отъезд, на побег от мужа, если вздумаешь так ее спасать, пеняй потом на себя. Оторвешься от нас, один останешься, станешь потихоньку забывать, кто ты есть. А хуже всего, что начнешь становиться как они. Слабым сделаешься. Заморочить если кого и сможешь, то разве что словом. Чар в тебе останется на наперсток. А душа… Душу ты все равно не получишь, душа за иное дается. За страдание. За отречение. За такую муку, что не выдумать никому из нас. Раз только я слышала, что кто-то сумел… Да и то… ты знать не хочешь, какая цена за то была отдана.

Если бы не захрипел и не выматерился в погребе отец, он бы, пожалуй, сдался. От слова «цена» сделалось холодно, остро, пусто.

Но хрип напомнил о маминых манжетах. Об огромных испуганных глазах сестры. О поцелуях в лоб, о лампадке подле кровати.

И он сказал, вырвавшись из клубящихся сырых объятий, вязких, как тина:

– Ты права. Я ничего не хочу знать о том, кто был прежде меня. А свою цену заплачу сполна.

– О, ты заплатишь. Заплатишь!

Она отпрянула назад, стала маленькой-маленькой, а потом и вовсе пропала. Только воронье какое-то время еще граяло и кружило над погребом.

Отец, к сожалению, не умер там, оклемался под утро.

А мать приняла внезапное решение взять дочь, сына, да и переехать в Батово – в свое собственное имение.

Так и говорила потом: «Ну точно озарение снизошло! Отыскался выход».

И подменыш, уже начавший забывать, кто он есть, верил в озарение и радовался ее чистому смеху, будто и вправду умел любить.

***

Только в последний час он понял, что умел.

Что действительно выплатил свою цену.

И что, кажется, оно того стоило.


End file.
